Battle Summer
by Naka Mait
Summary: Fyodor Dostoyevsky mencoba menghadapi musim panas yang mematikan dengan membeli 'pintu kemana saja' agar bisa pergi ke kutub selatan. Namun karena panas yang begitu menyengat, Alexander Pushkin menjadi ngambek dan menelfon Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. (btw, mereka miskin banget ya. ane baru tau kalo 1k rubel itu murah. kalo begitu, anggap saja mereka hidup di zaman dimana 30 rubel)
1. Chapter 1

Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

Saya, hanya meminjam karakter.

Enjoy ~

Sore hari di Petersburg, sinar-sinar panas menghujani gedung-gedung dan manusia-manusia yang lalu lalang seolah berharap mereka menjadi stick ikan. Musim panas, layar digital mengatakan jika suhu mencapai 40'c .

Seolah tak ada lagi tempat yang aman kecuali kolam renang dan kulkas. Yang lain yang punya uang, mengungsi dari sana menuju keluar negeri. Dan beberapa yang suka berhutang terpaksa tinggal di flat kecil yang buruk rupa seperti sarang tikus. Mereka berdesak-desakan membagi udara ruangan sambil mengipasi diri, berguling-guling di lantai atau meratapi kipas angin yang tidak befungsi di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Mereka bergerak selayaknya zombie yang memasang wajah idiot yang kadang mengigau.

Fyodor Dostoyevski, Alexander Pushkin, dan Ivan Goncharov. Penghuni flat tersebut. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah anggota organisasi yang kuat dan pemimpin mereka seperti iblis. Tapi melihat apa yang sekarang ini seprtinya itu tidak mungkin, mungkin mereka kuat dilanda hutang dan kuat memakan mie instan dan bon cabe berhari-hari. Mungkin pemimpin mereka iblis tendang kaleng. Jadi untuk season 3, tidak usah menampilkan mereka, nanti penonton tidak akan tahan dan bisa-bisa membuat studio bangkrut.

Please stand by, author kena ability 'Tsumi no Batsu' -

Tak lama kemudian bel memberitahuakan kedatangan tamu, Dostoyevsky, pemimpin mereka, berguling dengan malas mendengar bel pertama, baru bel kedua dia berjingkat karena teringat sesuatu setelah melihat tanggal di dinding, lalu sesegera mungkin bergerak ke pintu depan dihujani suara bel yang cerewet.

"pesanan Anda tuan, silahkan tanda tangan disini.'' Seorang petugas berseragam kelabu dan bertopi menyodorkan angket dan pena, Dostoyevsky dengan tenang memberi signature.

Paket yang dia terima cukup besar, ia membawa paket berbentuk persegi panjang itu kedalam sambil bersenandung dalam hati.

'ini bukan pemborosan.' Pikirnya.

'Nobita saja bisa kenapa gue nggak?' pikirnya lagi.

Pushkin mendapati pemandangan itu dengan mata terbelalak curiga, ia berhenti mengipasi dirinya, sementara Goncharov tidak tahu. Dostoyevsky tidak peduli dengan tatapan Pushkin, ia berjalan ke pojok ruangan sambil membelakanginya. Pushkin ingin mendamprat, namun Dostoyevsky pura-pura tak tahu dan sambil lalu membuka bungkusan itu. Sesuatu berdiri tegak dan seolah bersinar dari dalam bungkusan.

"PINTU KEMANA SAJA~" Kata sebuah suara entah dari mana. Dostoyevsky –sekarang ku tulis Fyodor saja—menatap itu sambil terpana. Setelah iu berbalik dengan percara diri menunjukkan daun pintu warna hijau itu pada semua yang ada.

"perhatian, aku membeli ini seharga 1000 Rubel dari sebuah toko bawah tanah, dengan alat ini kita akan pergi ke kutub sela-"

"OIIII! AKAL SEHAT LO ITU YANG PERGII! Jelas-jelas yang lo beli itu daun pintu biasa," Pushkin sudah tidak sabar lagi, cuaca panas membuat temperamen menjadi panas. "lihat, ada tulisan 'TOILET' di pintunya!" Pushkin menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan itu sambil memendam perasaan ingin mencari tahu dari mana dia mendapat uang sebanyak itu, namun urung karena Puskhin berfikir bahwa Fyodor mungkin telah menjual akal sehatnya.

"Wah! Jadi inilah 'Pintu Kemana Saja'? Master, izinkan saya untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu, saya akan mengorbankan diri saya." Gon muncul secara tiba-tiba dan seperti biasa memberi hormat pada Dostoyevsky.

''Pengorbanan macam apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan penampilan itu?! Jedokin kepalamu sana!" Kata Pushkin yang melihat Gon yang membawa koper dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Kamu jangan begitu, ini kan impian masa kecil kita, apa kau tidak ingat jika 15 tahun yang lalu kita mengharapkan alat ini?" Fyodor akhirnya menanggapi setelah sekian lama diam. Menceritakan kenangan lama dalam sephia yang damai ala kanak-kanak yang penuh impian dan suka-duka yang berlarian saling menusul di hamparan padang ilalang. "coba ingat lagi, 15 tahun lalu kita pernah bermain di bukit belakang sekolah dan berharap bisa pergi kemanapun agar bisa bermain sepak bola dengan bebas, kamu sampai menangis loh, Pushkin. Dan karena itulah ... aku ... diam-diam memesan ini di toko masa depan dengan ... menyisihkan uang saku." Dengan kalimat 'memnyisihkan uang saku' yang disamarkan, Fyodor mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum,lalu menoleh ke samping sambil berlagak malu-malu.

"Pushkin ..." Fyodor melanjutkan "Happy b'day!"

"CUKUUUUP! Ia, cukup, cukup, aku mengerti, tolong jangan mengatakan lebih banyak lagi. Lakukan apa yang kalian mau, terima kasih." Pushkin terharu dan mengikuti saja walau ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia Cuma bisa berharap keajaiban.

"Wah, Master, ada kotak aneh dalam paket ini." Gon mengangkat sebuah kotak kayu persegi dengan lubang diatasnya.

"mungkin itu mesinnya." Komentar Fyodor, sambil mengamati ... "lihat, ada tulisan 2000 Rupiah, sepertinya harus ditempatkan didepan pintu seperti ini." Dan diapun memperagakannya dengan meletakkan kotak itu diatas kursi. Mereka begitu antusias, dan sangat percaya diri, 'dengan begini kita akan ke Yokohama atau traveling dan meghemat uang transportasi. Terimakasih D**raemon.' Begitu kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan.

'. . . . .'

"Halo, agensi detektif bersenjata?" Dan Pushkin berbicara melalui ponsel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pushkin, kamu mau main sepak bola di pegunungan Alpen atau kutub selatan?" Fyodor menawari dan tidak peduli dengan lawakan Pushkin.

"oh ya, tolong jangan ajak Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Nanti mereka mengamuk sambil merusak fasilitas." Lanjutnya, membayangkan dinosaurus atau monster dari Ultram*an versi ADB sambil mengemasi peralatan camping dan memasukkan beberapa snack kedaalam tas ransel.

"Tau dah, dasar gembrot tak tahu terimakasih." Gon menimpali dengan dongkol sambil susah payah membawa alat pemanggang BBQ. Dan seketika itu Gon mendapat benjolan sebesar bola tenis dikepalanya yang kini berasap.

"Kalian percaya diri sekali. Kalau begitu aku mau ke Alpen." Akhirnya Pushkin mengikuti permainan ini. Bagaimanapun, Fyodor Dostoyevsky adalah pemimpinnya. Tidak percaya padanya adalah bagian dari penghianatan.

Namun ketika mereka sedang asyik tiba-tiba pintu depan didobrak dengan kekuatan super hingga terpental lalu melesat membelah udara dan menghantam dengan keras lantai kayu di belakang mereka bertiga yang sontak menoleh dengan organ dalam hampir copot.

"MAAF PERMISI! SAYA DARI AGENSI DETEKTIF BERSENJATA!"

"PUSHKIN! TEGANYA KAU!" Fyodor menoleh kearah Pushkin sambil bertirai air mata yang memercik keluar disebabkan tolehan yang dramatis. Hatinya seolah diremuk-remuk sampai remukan itu membuat sakit dan naik lalu menyekik tenggorokannya.

Pushkin membelalakkan mata sampai betul-betul bulat dan menjadi pucat. Tangannya berkeringat dan secara reflek terangkat kedepan seperti membuat perisai.

"T-tidak mungkin! Tadi aku gak menelfon siapapun. Percayalah, apa kalian tidak ingat jika jaringan telefon kita di putus karena menunggak?"

"Lalu apa ini? Sialan!" Gon memperlihakan bukti pembayaran yang sangat baru, kekesalan sangat tampak diantara mereka berdua hingga mengeluarkan urat-urat wajah dan membuat 'kebakaran'.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam pertengkaran hingga baru menyadari bahwa pemilik suara anggota ADB tadi kini telah menodong mereka dengan sepucuk senjata api sambil berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tak jelas terlukiskan, antara marah, kekhawatiran, atau kesakitan.

Tingginya yang sekitr 180cm membuatnya terlihat bagai menara yang menatap hina pada orang-orang yang duduk dibawahnya. Kalian tentu tahu siapa dia.

"T-Tadinya aku mau minta maaf karena menghancurkan pintu, ternyata ini adalah sarang clurut seperti kalian ... ugh." Kata orang itu dengan menahan pesakitannya, wajahnya memucat dan mengerang seolah dirinya tertimpa sesuatu, dia sama sekali tak terluka, namun tangannya mengepalkan tinju sambil berurat. Sorot mata kebenciannya dibentuk oleh derita dan ingatan akan pertarungan mereka di masa lalu.

"Mungkin memang kurang sopan, tapi kalian adalah makhluk-makhluk pengerat yang tak mengenal kode etik." Dia melanjutkan dan semakin mempererat genggaman pistolnya, lalu mengarahkan pada mereka bertiga satu per satu sambil berjalan kedalam.

"Dazai ..." Pemimpin mereka mengeja nama anggota ADB itu dengan melongo dan pupil mengecil. "Toiletnya dibelakang." Fyodor membaca pergerakan Dazai, lalu dengan isyarat kedua tangan ia membentuk pistol yang menodong kesamping kanan dirinya, kedalam ruangan lain.

"Huh, kau memang tak bisa diremehkan." Dazai mendekati Fyodor, lalu menarik pelatuknya yang meledakkan peluru yang terlontar dalam sepersekian detik yang tak mungkin dihindari hingga melubangi dinding dibelakang Fyodor dan membuat kaget semuanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AKU TAK AKAN TERTIPU! AKU AKAN BUANG HAJAT DISINI! ADIOS! JANGAN BERANI MASUK ATAU KULEMPAR **K, DASAR KALIAN KEPARAT!" Sebuah suara bantingan pintu menyerainya. Dazai pun menghilang dibelakang pintu ...

"PINTU KEMANA SAJAAAAAAA!" Semua histeris dan membuat wajah seperti dalam lukisan scream.

"OI! INI GAK BISA DIBUKA!" Gon memutar-mutar pegangan pintu, menarik-nariknya, menendang-nendang pintu dan menggedor-gedornya bersama Fyodor dengan panik karena kebahagiaan mereka terancam direnggut.

Lalu Pushkin merasa mencium bau-bau khas yg menampar-nampar dinding hidungnya, sekejap dia bangkit dari duduknya dengan dibakar perasaan yang penuh benci dan amarah.

"KAMPREEET! BUANG HAJAT DIMANA LU?! LU NGELEDEK KITA-KITA ATAU GAK NGERTI BAHASA RUSSIA OIII?! (selama ini mereka sebenarnya berdialog dalam bahasa Russia, kecuali Dazai, dia memakai bahasa Georgia karena susahnya menahan beban kehidupan)." Namun, ketika Pushkin menengok kebalik daun pintu sambil bersiap menghantamkan panggangan BBQ, dia hanya menemukan kehampaan. Eh, nampaknya sekarang Pushkin benar-benar percaya bahwa 1000 Rubel milik Fyodor telah ditukar dengan keajaiban laten.

"UWOOOOOOOOO! SIALAAAAAN! GUE PENGEN MAIN SEPAK BOLA DI ALPEN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN LU DISONO ?! KUHANCURKAN EEK MU!" Walau Pushkin sudah menggebrak-gebrak pintu itu dengan panggangan BBQ dengan sekuat tenaga, namun pintu itu malah semakin kokoh tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Hei hei, orang tadi sudah membayar sebesar 30 Rubel." Goncharov membuka kotak yang pada chapter lalu disebutkan, lalu menunjukkannya sambil menghitung ulang uang itu. "Banyak sekali, Master, 30 Rubel dan 6 Kopek sekali masuk! Mungkin kita bisa membuat usaha dengan cara seperti ini." Tak ada jawaban. "Oi, Master!"

"Oi kalian, coba lihat, ini adalah brosur cara penggunaan dan lain-lain untuk 'Pintu Kemana Saja'." Lalu polusi suara dan tingkat stres flat itu berkurang ketika Fyodor menunjukkan brosur tadi. Mereka mengitari dan memperhatikan apa yang tertera pada brosur yang Fyodor letakkan di meja.


End file.
